


Cute, Fun, Smutty and Sweet

by lailah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fun, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Sweet, Tumblr, fanfictions gifs, gif, i'll add tags as i go, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cute, Fun, Smutty and Sweet short works based around prompts and gifs. Everything and anything to do with the Arrow Fandom and maybe more.</p><p>This is not specific to Olicity, it will be covering various ships. Please read the contents if you're opposed to other ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contents

Why hello there,

Thanks for taking the time to check out my Cute, Fun, Smutty and Sweet drabble-ish collection. I'll be posting all sorts here from prompts I get both in word and gif format. If you'd like to prompt me, then either leave a comment below in the chapters or submit a prompt to my tumblr account [Everything Arrow](http://www.smoak-ingarrow.tumblr.com).

This collection and many more Arrow Fanfictions will also appear at my [Arrow Fic Rec blog](http://www.arrowlibrary.tumblr.com) which is for all the awesome fanfictions I've read out there!

 

 

Contents

Chapter 1. No Matter What | Teen | Oliver & Felicity

  
Chapter 2. Sunday Mornings | Mature | Felicity & Tommy

  
Chapter 3. He Didn't Need a Reason | General | Oliver & Felicity


	2. No Matter What

 

* * *

 

 

Name: No Matter What 

Pairing: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak

Genre: Angst

Rating: Teen

Word Count: 203

 

They lay in bed side by side, in the bed where it had all begun. The bed where the beautiful memories had been created and relished in. The silence surrounding them, engulfing them, dragging them deeper into the darkening pits of their own minds. The only sounds came from their anguished breaths and the soft sobs echoing from Felicity’s chest. 

 

Nothing had prepared them for what they were experiencing, no life lost previous to that meant anything to the life they lost today. The small innocent life they had created together, growing in the loving womb of Felicity. Hearts had broken that day, a day they would never forget in all their lives. The agonizing pain they had experienced together etching those feelings and thoughts into their minds forever. 

 

Now they lay side by side, taking comfort in each other's presence - but not touching. Not until Oliver shifted his hand, linked his fingers with Felicity’s; and held onto like his life depended on it. A single motion of everything he couldn’t say. The love and support for his wife, for them. The link, the bond between them there forever no matter what was thrown at them. 

 

Even the loss of their unborn child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked it, I know it was short, but none of these works are going to be massively long.
> 
> If you'd like to prompt me, please either leave a comment below or prompt me on tumblr at [Everything Arrow](http://www.smoak-ingarrow.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'd also really appreciate it if you could check out and follow my [Arrow Fic Rec Blog](http://www.arrowlibrary.tumblr.com) which is full of awesome Arrow Fics I've read, reccomended and tagged!
> 
> Thanks xox


	3. Sunday Mornings

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Sunday Mornings

Pairing: Tommy Merlyn & Felicity Smoak

Genre: Smutty-ish

Rating: Mature

Word Count: 579 

 

Sunday Mornings, they were her favourite. They were the days where she could lounge in bed all day and not have a care in the world. She could wear her polar bear printed pajamas and watch Doctor Who while working her way through a tub of mint choc chip icecream. 

 

However when she woke up that morning, ice cream wasn’t on her mind. Her mind was filled the sensations of skin on skin, a mouth sucking up the back of her neck. Fingers brushing her tangled mess of blonde hair away from her face and over the pillow. Hands running up her thigh and over her hip. A low vibrating moan escaped past her lips, her breath hitching and catching in her throat. Such simple motions and sensations hot wired her body into a vibrating wantant mess under the skill hands of none other than Tommy Merlyn. 

 

The hand on her hip clasped her waist and pulled her towards him, pushing her flat onto her back so he could get a look at the simple angelic face of the sensual devil which lay within. Felicity’s eyes had drifted shut under the administrations of his mouth and hands, and they didn’t open until his cupped her sex and rocked. The fabric of her blank panties rubbing deliciously against her growing arousal. Her lips parted and soft keening filling the room. She wanted more, wanted to feel him against her, in her. 

 

Tommy covered her mouth with his, swallowing her desperate sounds and sucking her tongue into his own. He filled every inch of her mouth with him, not letting another thought fill her mind. His free hand came up brushing her hair from her face and and then pushing himself up so his body would hover hers, his body settling between her thighs. When his hand left her sex, a groan of distaste made him smile, but that hand would soon be replaced by his mouth; until then, he wanted her body aching for him and no other. 

 

“Tommy.” Her breathless gasping of his name had him turning hard, his growing cock caged in the boxer briefs he wore. He kissed her hard and when his mouth detached from hers he sucked in lungs fulls of air, both their chest rising and falling rapidly. His mouth didn’t stop there, he kissed and nipped his way down her throat. Biting and soothing, leaving little red marks in his wake, claiming her as his. Her creamy skin taking on a red hue as blush crept from her cheeks, down the slender column of her throat and brightened the tops of her full breasts. 

 

“So fucking beautiful.” Tommy huffed his nose running up between the valley of her breasts. He could feel the low whimper Felicity made instead of hearing it against the ringing in his ears. However he did feel the sharp tug as Felicity's fingers settled into his hair and pulled; making his head tip back and hiss escaped between his teeth. Tommy pulled back, his matching over her breast, teeth biting against the sensitive flesh or the erect peak. He listened to the breathy ‘yes’s’ of Felicity, they only egged him on. He played particular attention to her suply breasts, knowing just how sensitive they were. Knowing he could make her come if he continued; but he didn’t her coming. He wanted her to come around his mouth, her hot wet juices running into his mouth and over his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked it, I know it was short, but none of these works are going to be massively long.
> 
> If you'd like to prompt me, please either leave a comment below or prompt me on tumblr at [Arrow Fic Rec Blog](http://www.smoak-ingarrow.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D>Everything%20Arrow</a>%0A%0AI'd%20also%20really%20appreciate%20it%20if%20you%20could%20check%20out%20and%20follow%20my%20<a%20href=) which is full of awesome Arrow Fics I've read, reccomended and tagged!
> 
> Thanks xox


	4. He Didn't Need a Reason

 

* * *

 

 

Name: He didn’t need a reason

Pairing: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak

Genre: Fluff

Rating: General

Word Count: 608

 

Her laughter was contagious, it made him smile, it made his heart ache with the love he felt for her. It was just the two of them, together at last. They could forget of the shit that happened in their lives, finally focus on what was important, them being happy. Starling had brought nothing but anger and hate for Oliver, when he hand finally left with Felicity after defeating Ra’s al Ghul, Oliver felt no inclination to return. 

 

He still couldn’t believe it, months after leaving they were still on the road. He had been able to put the life of the Arrow behind him and make a new life with Felicity. He could see his future with her, one which didn’t involving killings or death. One that was full of light, happiness and love. She was everything to him now, she made the world spin in his eyes and if she wasn’t there. What was the point? 

 

The road had been good to them for months now, they travelled, they learned and they lived their lives. They had worked their way down South crossing the border into America, their destination being ... nowhere. They had now stopped, it was a cold and windy day. The state of Virginia had been unforgiving these last few weeks and they had spent many of days wrapped up together under the sheets in their hotel room. 

 

Both of them were wrapped up in jumpers to defend against the harsh chill that whipped around them. He could see her battling to get out the car, her long blond locks being taken in the wind and dragged away behind her; tangling as the wind hit her hard, turning her soft creamy cheeks red from the harshness. Though none of it mattered, Felicity was laughing and bouncing around like they weren’t being threatened to be blown off the cliff edge. 

 

He rounded the car and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in for a long slow kiss, warming both their bodies from head to toe. By the time they were finished, they were both gasping for breath and grinning. His hands grasped at the roots of her hair, tipping her head back and peppered her skin with soft kisses. He couldn’t get enough of her, the feeling of her skin under his. So soft and supple. 

 

“What was that for?” Felicity asked breathlessly ducking her head against against Oliver and hiding her face in the crook of his neck when the wind picked up harder around them. Her hands buried under his jumper, cold and pressing against his skin trying to warm. Oliver jerked in surprise, but quickly became used to the cold sensation. 

 

“No reason.” Oliver answered, his mouth next to her so she would hear over the bellowing wind circling them. He pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans. “Picture.” He breathed pulling back a little to look at her face. Felicity only rolled her eyes and nodded pushing up onto her tiptoes so she could press her smooth cheek against his stubbled one. 

 

They both made kissy faces at the camera, trying not to laugh as they did so. When the shutter noise sounded, signalling the photo had been taken. Oliver turned his head pressing a kiss to Felicity’s cheek, she melted into a fit of laughter against him. Holding onto him tight, her hands clutching at his sweater her open mouth pressed against the column of his throat. 

 

Everything was right for once in his life. For the first time in a long time, Oliver Queen was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked it, I know it was short, but none of these works are going to be massively long.
> 
> If you'd like to prompt me, please either leave a comment below or prompt me on tumblr at [Arrow Fic Rec Blog](http://www.smoak-ingarrow.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D>Everything%20Arrow</a>%0A%0AI'd%20also%20really%20appreciate%20it%20if%20you%20could%20check%20out%20and%20follow%20my%20<a%20href=) which is full of awesome Arrow Fics I've read, reccomended and tagged!
> 
> Thanks xox


End file.
